


Open

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry is reluctant to try something new in the bedroom, until he realizes that it's really Ron that is so open and exposed. Story 7 in my H/R 50 wird prompt table.





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: many thanks to [](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/profile)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/) and [](http://bramblerose4.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bramblerose4.livejournal.com/)**bramblerose4** for doing some serious beta work for me on this one.  


* * *

Harry had never felt so self-conscious. The first time Ron mentioned it, he worried about how he would look, smell, and, most importantly, taste.

But Ron had been patient and reassuring, telling Harry over and over again that he needn’t fear anything because he was always beautiful, and that he found Harry’s scent and taste intoxicating. Harry envied Ron’s sexual confidence, and he knew that Ron believed he would be more confident too, once he allowed himself to experience this one thing, and be open to such pleasure.

Harry was open to sexual pleasure -— it was the idea of exposure that frightened him.

He knew he could turn his back to Ron and never have to worry about having a knife run through him. He knew that Ron would always have his back — figuratively, literally, in _every_ way.

Harry wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about the idea of this one act. He trusted Ron above all others, and he loved to share pleasure with him; still, it was with reluctance that Harry let Ron pull him up onto all fours on their bed.

Harry trembled a bit when Ron ran his hands up and down his back and over the curve of his buttocks. It just seemed like it was asking so much of Ron, even if Ron had _asked_ to do it.

“Ron, you know you don’t have to,” Harry called over his shoulder.

Ron rested his cheek against Harry’s hip, gently kissing him there. “And you know that _you_ don’t have to,” he said back. He began to caress his palm around Harry’s right buttock in slow, methodical circles. “But you must know —- _you must know_ -— how very much I want to, because I know once you remember that it’s _me_ , your Ron, and you open up for me, it will bring you such great pleasure. And seeing that will bring me pleasure _and_ happiness.”

Ron’s words ripped into Harry and left a deep gash inside him. How could he not trust this man to do this one act? How could he not grant what Ron so obviously desired? How could he deny Ron happiness?

Harry lowered his head onto his crossed forearms and spread his knees wide. With one hand, he cupped his growing cock and stroked it from tip to base. He heard Ron moan behind him, and Harry felt the cheeks of his arse being spread just a bit wider by big, long-fingered hands.

Harry suddenly realized that, out of the two of them, it was really Ron who was more exposed. Ron had been the one to openly express his desire for this, to pluck up the courage to ask for it, and Ron would be the one to be hurt if Harry said _’No’_.

“Do it, Ron,” Harry said, quietly but confidently, and the gash in his heart healed over immediately. He continued to stroke at his own cock, collecting the slick moisture that gathered there as curiosity and anticipation began to build in the pit of his belly.

Ron moved so that he was completely behind him, and Harry felt himself being spread wide as Ron kissed him once on each cheek. “Thank you, Harry. Thank you, my love.” A cleansing spell was whispered against his flesh, then Ron leaned forward and took his first experimental licks around the exposed and open flesh.

Harry’s muscles involuntarily contracted at the contact, but Merlin, it felt wonderful! “Oh, Gods, Ron! Sweet Merlin!” He moaned out loud. If that was just the first taste — figuratively _and_ literally — then Harry could hardly wait for Ron to start in earnest.

But Ron had pulled back, causing Harry to look back over his shoulder. His hand slowed on his cock. “Ron?” he asked with dismay.

Ron‘s face pinched tightly. “Oh, God, Harry! That was…”

A new gash, deeper and more painful than ever, ripped open inside Harry. Ron hadn’t liked it after all. Harry’s heart sank “It — it’s okay Ron,” he said, trying not to tear up, to not show his own disappointment. “This was just something new, and we didn’t know if we’d like it or not. You don’t have to — “

“That was the most bloody, brilliant thing!” Ron suddenly blurted out, and tears shown like crystal in his eyes, before spilling over his cheeks. “You really _do_ like it! I knew you would once you just let yourself relax and open up.”

Tears pricked at Harry’s eyes again, but for a very different reason this time. His body might well have been exposed, with his arse spread wide in the air, but he wasn’t nearly as exposed and open as Ron was right now. Harry smiled, gently at first, and then hungrily. “And you were right, love.” He tugged hard at his leaking cock a couple of times, making sure Ron could see; making sure Ron could hear him gasp at the pleasure. “Now why don’t you finish what you’ve made such an amazing start on!”  



End file.
